Warm nights
by Nynoo
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha est un jeune homme de bonne famille. Ce n’est pas le genre à se faire embarquer dans un monde peu respectable et perverti. Malheureusement, il y a des choses qu’on ne peut contrôler… UA, NC-17, NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

titre: Warm nights

Pairing: NaruSasu, pseudo NaruSaku, ne prenez pas peur, hein, c'est léger ! Et surement des allusions à d'autres couples.

Genre: Romance/Humour/ Du Yaoi, de l'hétéro aussi mais moins !

Rating: NC-17

Disclamer: Et bien non, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes: C'est une idée comme ça qui me trottait par la tête à ne pas prendre trop au sérieux. C'est une fanfic qui tourne beaucoup autour du sexe, donc si ça ne vous plaît pas il est encore temps de rebrousser chemin.

Avertissements: UA/OCC/langage/Masturbation/lime/lemon

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji batailla quelques secondes pour ouvrir la porte blindée de son appartement qu'il partageait avec un de ses amis d'enfance. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'il habitait avec l'Uchiha, il appartenait tout comme lui à l'une des familles les plus importantes du Japon. Il n'avait manqué de rien, eu accès à une bonne éducation et fréquenté la haute société de Tokyo. Malgré cela Neji, tout comme son colocataire, ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise dans sa famille et avait fui le manoir familial à sa majorité.

"Sasuke, je suis rentré_"_ lança-t-il tout en enlevant ses chaussures.

"Hm_"_ fut tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse. Sasuke n'était pas du genre bavard ni chaleureux, pas que lui le soit, mais tout de même faire un peu d'effort dans ce sens serait bienvenu.

Il trouva le jeune homme brun dans la cuisine, en short et T-shirt, dégustant des suchis accompagnés d'un verre de sake.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que t'avais un dîner d'affaire avec un client ce soir._"_ Le jeune homme leva ses yeux noirs, le regarda se délester de sa veste et de son attaché-case puis se décida à répondre "Il s'est décommandé, un problème avec sa femme_"_

Neji soupira tout en allant se servir un verre. "Et tout ce que tu trouves à faire de ton vendredi soir est de rester chez toi comme un vieux célibataire ?_"_

"Quoi ? Tu es vexé parce que je ne t'ai pas attendu pour manger ?_" _ se moqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. "Je vais prendre une douche et je sors, libre à toi de m'accompagner_"_

"Merci, mais je peux très bien me passer d'une soirée dans un endroit puant la sueur où des filles en chaleur se dandineront devant moi_"_

"Comme tu voudras, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais tirer un coup de temps à autre, ça ne te ferais pas de mal_"_ répliqua-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, de quoi bon sang ce Hyûga se mêlait-il ? Neji changeait de partenaire sexuel plus souvent que de chemises et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il lui faisait des remarques. Après tout c'était un Uchiha, il n'allait pas faire entrer n'importe qui dans son lit, même si il devait se l'avouer cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas senti un corps chaud collé contre le sien et pour certains côtés cela lui manquait.

Neji sortit vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir lui moulant parfaitement ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait et d'une chemise blanche simple légèrement entrouverte. Mmm, Sasuke se mordit la lèvre du bas en le voyant. Neji n'aura aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un pour ce soir se dit-il.

"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir ?_"_

"Sûr_"_

"Tiens dans ce cas, je te donne ceci, ça te fera une occupation_"_. Il lui tendit une petite boîte rectangulaire avec sur le dessus deux femmes à forte poitrine, en maillot de bain très échancré et l'inscription _Warm nights _au centre.

Sasuke releva un sourcil interrogatif, si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, Neji se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

"Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?_"_

"Un film porno, le nouveau stagiaire au bureau joue dedans et il en a donné un exemplaire à tous ceux de l'étage_"_

"De quoi ? Depuis quand on se vante de faire du X ? Et ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu me le donnes._"_

"Oh, tu sais Kiba est là depuis deux semaines et je ne m'étonne déjà plus de rien avec lui. Comment veux-tu attendre un comportement normal d'un mec qui s'est fait tatouer un triangle rouge sur chacune de ses joues et qui emmène son gros chien au boulot ? Pour en revenir au DVD je pensais que ça occuperait ta soirée..._"_

Le jeune homme se figea, "Attend Neji, tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre de type à m'affaler le soir sur mon canapé, une bière à la main et à me masturber de l'autre en matant de vulgaires filles ? Depuis le temps que tu me connais on peut dire que tu n'es pas perspicace !_"_

Après tout, si il voulait un film de cul il pouvait très bien descendre seul au distributeur. Il n'avait pas besoin de Neji, et mieux encore si il était vraiment en manque, il n'avait qu'à aller au bar le plus proche et à ramasser quelqu'un, c'est pas comme si on allait lui dire non, c'est Sasuke Uchiha dont on parle. Puis, de toute façon il avait prévu de travailler ce soir…

"Ne le prend pas comme ça. C'est juste une idée, sinon tu passeras ta soirée sur tes dossiers, il faut que tu trouves autre chose que le travail. Je pensais que si tu ne voulais pas sortir, au moins ça te détendrait un minimum. Puis Kiba est pas mal du tout dans son genre._"_

Sasuke ne daigna pas répondre. L'autre homme, mis son portable dans la poche de son manteau, laissa quand même le DVD sur la table du salon et sortit après avoir dit au revoir à son ami.

Non, mais sérieusement un film X, mais à quoi le Hyûga pensait-il ? C'était même pas un porno gay, pas que Sasuke l'aurait regardé si c'était le cas mais bon déjà ça aurait été légèrement plus tentant.

Il finit son repas, débarrassa, pris le premier dossier sur la pile de son bureau et commença à l'étudier.

Une heure plus tard, Sasuke en était toujours au même point, relisant pour la trentième fois le certificat d'assurance de l'entreprise de transport qu'il devait défendre. Sasuke travaillait avec son frère dans le cabinet d'avocats le plus renommé du pays. Entreprise familiale. Ils ne défendaient que les grosses compagnies, ou alors les personnalités importantes de la capitale. Sasuke était assez doué, moins qu'Itachi lui ferait remarqué son père, mais avocat était un métier où sa rigueur et son charme naturel était très apprécié. Le désavantage était de devoir ramener chaque soir des tonnes de papiers à étudier, et à être assez en forme pour pouvoir repérer les éléments qui feront basculer le procès en leur faveur.

Mais il y avait des fois comme ce soir où il souhaitait juste se vider la tête. Il se dirigea dans le salon et alluma la télé. Se détendre allait sans doute être plus compliqué que prévu, il avait beau zapper sur les 120 chaînes disponibles, il ne trouvait rien de bien intéressant. Il éteignit alors la télé et prit un livre, là non plus il n'arriva pas à se défaire de son mal de tête. Il trouva l'histoire ennuyeuse à mourir et, au bout de dix minutes, reposa le livre sur la table. À côté il vit le DVD de Neji, il prit la pochette et l'étudia plus attentivement que la première fois.

Non, pas de surprise, ça avait l'air d'un porno simple et banal, l'histoire de deux jeunes hommes qui vont en vacances dans une île où ne vivent que des filles. Un scénario digne d'un film de cul autrement dit d'une nullité extrême. Sasuke n'avait jamais aimé en regarder, il en avait vu deux ou trois plus par curiosité qu'intérêt, poussé par des camarades de classes au lycée. Mais les dialogues et l'histoire étaient si pitoyables qu'il avait eu du mal à les regarder en entier. Rajoutons à cela qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas cet engouement pour le sexe, oui bien sûr, c'est agréable de le faire, ça relâche des tensions, mais regarder des inconnus couchés ensemble n'avait aucun sens pour Sasuke.

Après un quart d'heure à réfléchir sur une activité qui lui changerait les idées, il posa une troisième fois les yeux sur le film.

Roh et puis qu'est ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire ? Ça lui permettrait au moins de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce petit stagiaire dont Neji ne cessait de lui parler.

Sasuke fit démarrer le film, réajusta les coussins et s'installa. La première scène faisait penser au générique d'Alerte à Malibu, la caméra balayait la plage filmant des filles à moitié nues. Pour quelqu'un qui s'était déclaré homosexuel à ses douze ans, ça s'annonçait mal.

Et là, au moment où il allait renoncer et éteindre la télé, _IL_ apparut.

L'homme le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir vu. Non, beau n'était pas un adjectif suffisamment fort, il était sublime. Non, toujours pas assez fort, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à trouver les bons mots pour décrire cette apparition.

Le Dieu en question était blond coiffé en mèches indisciplinées, des yeux d'un bleu océan, mais pas uni, non eux avaient des reflets changeants et semblés être d'une profondeur infinie. L'image passa à une belle fille, aux cheveux roses et aux formes généreuses, allongée sur la plage. Sasuke prit la télécommande et revint quelques secondes en avant puis mis sur pause afin d'être sûr d'imprimer chaque détail. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en remarquant les trois fines lignes parallèles qu'avait le blond sur chacune de ses joues. Il avait un sourire à craquer. Un vrai sourire faisant apparaître une belle rangée de dents blanches bien alignées.

Oh et comment oublier son corps ? Le blond était vêtu d'un jean très clair taille basse, retenu par une ceinture en cuir et d'une chemise beige ouverte laissant apparaître des muscles parfaitement scultés. Qu'elle bonne idée de tourner ce film à la plage et d'avoir ainsi cette chemise toute mouillée collant vicieusement les bras de cet adonis. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Sasuke aurait voulu être à la place d'un vêtement. Il s'impatienta de voir bouger ce corps et remis le DVD en marche.

La fille s'approcha du blond et lui passa un collier de fleur autour du cou en signe de bienvenue. Le sourire du jeune homme n'en fut que plus radieux. Et après quelques minutes de dialogue totalement décalé avec ce que l'on pouvait voir, les choses sérieuses débutèrent, la fille aux cheveux roses fit glisser la chemise tandis que lui défaisait son haut de maillot. En quelques instants, l'objet de ses désirs fut complètement nu.

Kami-sama ! Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Wahou, pas besoin de se demander pourquoi il fut recruté dans un porno, son corps entier était un appel à la luxure.

Sasuke se lécha les lèvres, blond naturel, joli ! Et comment se faisait-il qu'il soit bronzé _de partout _?

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi être embarrassé, son pénis était, comment dire...à l'image de l'homme...parfait. Pas obscènement grand comme dans certains films hard mais largement au dessus de la moyenne en longueur comme en largeur.

Sasuke se demanda si on enduisait les acteurs de paillettes avant de les faire jouer nus ou si c'était son cerveau qui commençait à dérailler, parce qu'il aurait jurer que le blond scintillait ! (1)

L'homme qui faisait fondre le brun, les yeux exorbités devant son écran, s'allongea sur le sable avec cette fille en lui murmurant un « _Tu es prête à profiter de cette plage déserte avec moi ?_ »

"Putin oui !_" _ Sasuke hocha vivement la tête, les caresses préliminaires commencèrent pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il fut vaguement conscient d'attraper un coussin pour le plaquer contre son torse. Maigre substitut au canon qu'il voyait maintenant de dos. Son autre main descendit le long de son ventre pour passer sous son short et caresser sa virilité. Le blond avait maintenant écarté les jambes de la fille et débutait les mouvements de vas et viens. Les gémissements que poussait la fille énervèrent profondément Sasuke, mais d'un autre côté la forte respiration et la voix rauque du dieu grec étaient vraiment excitantes. Après une courte réflexion sur ce dilemme c'est la voix suraiguë de la fille aux cheveux roses qui le décida et Sasuke coupa le son. Il calqua le mouvement de sa main sur ceux du blond. Il ne s'était jamais masturbé en pensant à quelqu'un en particulier et là il ne désirait que lui, attendant qu'il fasse un geste pour s'autoriser à bouger la main et ainsi être en harmonie. Pathétique, est ce que lui aurait dit Itachi si il était présent. Dieu merci, il était seul dans ce grand moment de faiblesse.

Il jura en voyant encore une fois un gros plan de la fille. Maudit soit le porno hétéro ! Fatigué d'attendre de revoir son blond, il ferma les yeux et se le remémora le plus fidèlement possible. Il s'occupa enfin réellement de son problème, ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et moins précis, sa respiration plus haletante. Il éjacula très peu de temps après. Il n'avait jamais atteint un tel stade de plaisir en si peu de temps, qui plus est en étant seul.

La tête appuyée sur le dossier du canapé, il calma ses inspirations.

Si Neji rentrait à ce moment là il rigolerait bien, et ne manquerait pas de lui dire qu'il doit être le seul au monde à regarder un porno sans le son et les yeux fermés. Sasuke fit la moue à cette idée. Non ! Il n'était pas bizarre ! Quand il releva les yeux vers l'écran, ils étaient toujours en train de le faire. Soit c'était un montage, soit le blond avait beaucoup d'énergie ! Il sentit son érection se reformer, c'était pas possible d'être autant excité par un homme découvert quelque temps plus tôt sur un écran.

Qui était ce gars ?

Il prit la pochette du DVD et lu que l'acteur principal était un dénommé Kyuubi no Yoko.

Il releva la tête, ils avaient maintenant changé de position, la fille était appuyée contre le tronc d'un palmier, entourant ses jambes autour des hanches du blond, celui-ci debout les mains sous ses cuisses pour la soutenir. Sasuke jeta un regard dédaigneux à la jeune fille et parti à la salle de bain pour prendre un grand verre d'eau et une douche froide afin de calmer quelque peu ses ardeurs.

Quand il revint, il tomba sur des personnages différents, on voyait une blonde et un homme aux cheveux châtains, bien bâti lui aussi. D'après la description de Neji, ce devait être Kiba. Certes il était plutôt beau, mais rien avoir avec le Dieu blond à la peau caramel. On n'était pas dans la même catégorie, du moins du point de vue de Sasuke.

Il alla chercher son ordinateur portable pour en savoir plus sur ce Kyuubi. Ce qu'il trouva sur le net fut décevant, pas d'informations sur sa vie sentimentale, ni même sur son orientation sexuelle. Pas même son âge.

De qui se moquait-on ? Et l'on dit qu'on ne peut plus avoir de vie privée depuis l'explosion d'Internet ? Si lui tapait son nom sur google, il y verrait toute sa biographie, bien sûr avec un certain nombre d'erreurs mais quand même.

Il avait plus ou moins conscience d'agir comme une fangirl, oui c'était un comportement qu'il détestait car lui même victime de ce phénomène, mais là c'était plus fort que lui.

Bon, il était plus que probable que 'Kyuubi no Yoko' soit juste un pseudo, après tout, on donne rarement son vrai nom lorsqu'on fait de la pornographie. Oui, bien sûr il y avait Kiba… Mais, hé, comme l'avait souligné Neji, c'était le genre d'individu unique en son genre. Pas que le blond ne soit pas spécial, au contraire, après avoir vu son corps nu, _en entier_, ce serait mentir.

Un physique pareil est au-delà de l'exceptionnel, l'Uchiha hocha la tête, approuvant totalement cette idée.

Il apprit tout de même qu'il travaillait pour 'Icha Icha Paradise Industries ©' dont les locaux principaux se trouvaient à Tokyo et qu'agréable surprise, ce Kyuubi avait joué dans quatre autres films. Dont trois étaient du yaoi. Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette nouvelle. Intérieurement il faisait la danse de la joie. Mais son plus grand plaisir fut de taper ce nom dans la recherche 'images', des milliers de photos, ou même de dessins faits par des fans, y étaient recensés. Le blond y était partout, sous toutes les coutures, habillé ou non. Il du se retenir de crier d'euphorie, il avait désormais du matériel pour fantasmer des mois durant. Il y vit aussi des photos de ses autres films.

Il regarda l'heure, il n'était pas encore minuit…

Il s'habilla en vitesse, prit son porte-monnaie et appela un taxi. Il lui demanda de l'emmener au vidéoclub le plus proche. Une demi heure plus tard Sasuke était de retour chez lui avec dans les mains les quatre films où apparaissait Kyuubi.

Il entendit des bruits venant de la chambre de Neji, apparemment celui-ci était en charmante compagnie.

Il se fit discret, récupéra son ordinateur portable et fila dans sa chambre.

Il visionna _L'arriviste_, l'histoire était celle d'un jeune homme arrivé de la campagne, prêt à tout pour réussir dans le cinéma. Kyuubi y jouer le producteur qui donnait des rôles en échange de faveurs sexuelles. Le héro ressemblait un peu au jeune Uchiha si ce n'est qu'il était encore plus blanc que lui. De toute façon lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Kyuubi, qui était d'un sexy en costume... Le ton autoritaire qu'il prenait dans ce film le fit trembler de plaisir.

Sasuke se fit encore un petit plaisir solitaire. Trois en réalité.

Une fois un film fini, il en mettait un autre. Le visionnage prit beaucoup de temps, il mettait souvent sur pause et revenait plusieurs fois sur les meilleurs moments. Et fut totalement surpris quand un rayon de soleil transperça ses rideaux. Il éteignit son portable et s'allongea sur son lit. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ce blond aux yeux si expressifs. A dire vrai il le voyait en train de le prendre, lui, Sasuke Uchiha, celui là même qui s'était jurer d'être un éternel seme. Oui, il rêvait de se faire dominer par cet homme. Que lui était il arrivé, pour qu'en l'espace d'une soirée, il ait changé à ce point ?

Il ne savait pas si c'était le manque de sommeil après sa nuit blanche ou cette brise printanière qui le mena à cette ambition. Mais quoiqu'il en soit sa décision était prise, il allait trouver Kyuubi !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) petit hommage à "The manly art of aerobics"

Bon premier chapitre fini. Le prochain on y verra Naruto. Promis !

Les avis sont toujours très appréciés !!!

Nynoo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

titre: Warm nights

Pairing: NaruSasu

Genre: Romance/Humour/ Du Yaoi, de l'hétéro aussi mais moins !

Rating: NC-17

Disclamer: Et bien non, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes: C'est une idée comme ça qui me trottait par la tête à ne pas prendre trop au sérieux. C'est une fanfic qui tourne beaucoup autour du sexe, donc si ça ne vous plaît pas il est encore temps de rebrousser chemin.

Avertissements: UA/OCC/langage/Masturbation/lime/lemon

Reviews anonymes:

**paradis d'enfer: **là voilà...

**Neliana: **J'espère que ce chapitre te fera aussi sourire. ^^ Sasuke va le trouver son Kyuubi et il ne va pas être déçu du voyage XD !

* * *

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis le fameux soir où Sasuke avait découvert Kyuubi par l'intermédiaire d'un film X. Et dire qu'il était devenu obsessionnel à ce sujet était bien en dessous de la réalité. Il passait son temps à revoir ses films encore et encore, même quand il était au bureau, il y pensait, bavant sur des photos ou couvertures de magazines. Cela ne pouvait tout simplement plus durer, il travaillait moins, relâchait la pression sur ses employés et en oubliait même de râler après les clients. Il devait stopper cette fascination qu'il avait pour cet acteur avant que cela ne prenne de plus grandes proportions !

Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser faire le hasard. Il avait donc établit un plan…

Il était arrivé à se libérer pour quelques heures et était actuellement à l'entrée des locaux où se tournaient les films d'Icha Icha Paradise. Il était posté devant depuis dix bonnes minutes. Il n'avait plus été angoissé à ce point depuis son examen d'entrée à l'université de droit. Ce qui était totalement ridicule, il allait juste rencontrer un acteur porno vraiment pas de quoi être si impressionné ! Sasuke avait juste peur d'être déçu, de voir que ce blond était au final affligeant de banalité et sans intérêt. Mais ce qui était vraiment effrayant, c'est la possibilité que Kyuubi soit aussi exceptionnel que dans ses rêves, il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir si c'était le cas.

Entrer dans le bâtiment fut facile, il était un Uchiha et il n'existait pas d'endroit au monde qui lui était interdit. Le gardien lui avait donné un badge pour qu'il puisse circuler librement sur les différents plateaux, par contre on ne lui avait pas donné de plan ce qui aurait pu lui être utile car cet endroit s'avérait être un vrai labyrinthe.

Il se retrouva dans un grand hall très éclairé où il pouvait voir des hommes et des femmes discutant autour de la machine à café, des assistants opérateurs, techniciens, accessoiristes ou maquilleurs courant dans tous les sens, des régisseurs donnant des instructions à différentes personnes… Sasuke n'avait jamais vu ça, comment faisaient-ils pour travailler dans toute cette agitation ? Il resta quelques minutes à s'imprégner de cette ambiance jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un muni d'un planning à la main et d'une oreillette vienne l'interpeller.

"Vous êtes là pour quoi ?_"_

"Je viens pour voir un des acteurs, mais je vais le chercher seul, merci._"_

"Le problème c'est que vous encombrez le passage en restant ici, les machinistes ne peuvent pas faire entrer leur matériel. Alors pourquoi ne me dites vous pas qui vous voulez voir, qu'on puisse continuer de travailler ici !?_"_ Sasuke haussa les sourcils et reprit rapidement un air méprisant, on lui avait rarement parlé sur ce ton et il n'appréciait pas du tout !

"Vous savez à qui vous parlez ?_"_

"Je me fous de qui vous êtes, ce que je sais c'est que je vais être viré si les techniciens ne sont pas sur le plateau à temps, donc monsieur dites moi de qui il s'agit ou j'appelle la sécurité._"_

Il s'offusqua de cette réponse brutale, oh comme il avait envie de prendre son nom pour que cette personne ait de sérieux problèmes, en même temps il ne souhaitait pas faire un scandale ici. Il se doutait que de fréquenter la plus grande entreprise de pornographie du Japon ne lui ferait pas une bonne publicité, et il serait à coup sûr renié de la famille Uchiha.

"Très bien, je cherche Kyuubi No Yoko._"_

"Vous prenez ces escaliers, c'est au fond du couloir à gauche. Dépêchez vous, ils vont bientôt finir._"_

"Hm_"_

Il se dirigea à l'endroit indiqué, passa devant plusieurs bureaux, pour arriver dans une sorte de salle d'attente. À peine fut il entré qu'on lui colla une étiquette sur sa chemise, encore un employé habillé de noir, l'inscription 'Icha Icha Paradise' sur le devant, concentré sur ce qu'on lui disait par l'oreillette.

"Vous êtes en retard !_"_

"Moi ?_"_

"Oui, vous ! Le casting est presque terminé !_"_

"De quoi ?_"_

"Allez, entrer ils vous attendent._"_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que se soit, on lui donna une feuille et on le poussa dans une autre salle. Il se retrouva face à deux personnes assises, il jeta un coup d'œil à la feuille et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un dialogue. Il eut la très mauvaise impression qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne.

Le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs lui fit un petit sourire en coin tandis que une femme beaucoup plus jeune et blonde lui adressa la parole sur un ton professionnel.

"Vous allez lire les paroles correspondant au personnage d'Akemi tandis que je jouerais Katsuo. Vous pouvez commencer dès que vous vous sentez prêt._"_

"Attendez, je ne suis pas là pour ça !_"_

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?_"_

Au moment où il allait expliquer sa présence ici, le vieil homme se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

"Mais oui, il a tout à fait raison ! De qui se moque-t-on ? On fait du X pas un chef d'œuvre du septième art ! On devrait d'abord regarder le physique et ensuite voir s'il peut aligner quelques mots convenablement. Et c'est tout, pas besoin d'avoir des acteurs expérimentés ! Avoue le, Tsunade, il t'arrive aussi d'avoir de mauvaises idées !_"_

"On ne fait pas du mannequinat non plus ! Si on pouvait rehausser la qualité de nos films ça ne serait pas plus mal. J'aimerais que ça soit plus érotique et moins pornographique. Mais c'est sûr qu'un pervers comme toi ne peut pas le comprendre !_"_

"Regarde le et dis moi qu'il n'est pas bien pour le rôle. Et encore il est habillé ! Avec son visage parfait et son costume d'homme d'affaire, il doit déjà faire fantasmer les jeunes filles. C'est sûr et certain, elles vont hurler rien qu'à le voir à l'écran._"_

"Mouais, c'est vrai que c'est le plus joli garçon qu'on ait vu de la journée…_"_

"Ah! On est d'accord donc. Vas y mon garçon déshabilles toi qu'on puisse voir si tu es aussi bien fait que tu en as l'air…_"_

"Pardon ?_"_

Il était grand temps que Sasuke mette fin à ce quiproquo, sinon les deux directeurs de casting auraient vite fait de l'embaucher.

"Je ne…_"_

"Alors, vous avez enfin trouvé l'heureux élu ?_"_

Putain, on allait le laisser en placer une ou bien ? Il se retourna pour voir qui avait eu l'audace de lui couper la parole et lui apprendre quelques notions de politesse ! Il ouvrit la bouche prêt à interpeller cet inconnu, mais il ne put réussir à en faire sortir un son.

Il se tenait là devant lui, grand, resplendissant, entouré d'un halo lumineux. Il déglutit. Merde, il était encore plus beau en vrai ! Ce mec n'était pas humain, comment pouvait-il être aussi attirant dans un simple jean et T-shirt orange ?

"Kyuubi No Yoko…_"_

"Mon vrai nom est Naruto Uzumaki, Mais tu peux m'appeler Naruto…_"_ Lui dit-il, tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Que devait-il faire d'important déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, il devait dire qu'il n'était pas du tout là pour le rôle !

"C'est donc lui mon nouveau partenaire ?_"_

"Rien n'est décidé encore, mais il me plaît bien._"_

"Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi obaa-chan, toujours à courir après les jeunes malgré ton grand âge ! Tu parles d'Ero-sennin, mais tu n'es pas beaucoup mieux…_"_

"La ferme gamin ! Jiraiya est un pervers ! Comment oses-tu me comparer à lui ?_"_

"Si ça ne vous ennuie pas trop de continuer plus tard… Vous voyez pas que le petit attend pour se déshabiller ?!_"_

Ho doucement là! Il n'attendait pas du tout, pas moyen qu'il se déshabille devant eux ! Et petit ? Il fallait qu'il se calme le vieux !

"Mmm, on dirait que j'arrive juste au bon moment… Voyons voir ce que tu caches de beau sous tes vêtements._"_ Dit Naruto, coupant encore le brun dans sa tentative de s'expliquer.

Il s'avança jusqu'à être à être à quelques centimètres de Sasuke, ce qui troubla fortement le rythme cardiaque de celui-ci. Le blond passa ses mains sous le costume de l'Uchiha, le faisant glisser par terre, il s'occupa ensuite de sa chemise blanche, bouton par bouton avec patience, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

La seule pensée qui occupait l'esprit de Sasuke était "_Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, OH MON DIEU !_" Son fantasme absolu était en train de le déshabiller ! Il pouvait voir ses mains bronzées descendre de plus en plus le long de sa chemise pour finalement la faire glisser à son tour. Il s'arrêta de respirer quand le blond s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il n'allait pas vraiment le faire, si ? Sasuke eut l'impression de ne plus avoir de contrôle sur son corps, il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un centimètre. C'est comme s'il regardait cette scène de l'extérieur. Qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Lorsqu'il se retrouva simplement vêtu de son boxer, le blond lui fit un petit sourire qui sans doute se voulait rassurant. Seulement à ce stade là, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le rassurer, la seule chose à laquelle le brun pouvait penser était de ne pas avoir une érection quand il lui enlèvera ce dernier bout de tissu. Il ferma les yeux et ne pu retenir le frisson qui lui parcouru le dos lorsque Naruto attrapa l'élastique au niveau de ses hanches et retira le boxer.

"Joli_" _nota Jiraiya.

"Magnifique tu veux dire !_"_ fit le blond tournant autour de Sasuke d'un air appréciateur.

L'Uchiha n'avait jamais dû autant rougir de toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas non plus connu de moment aussi embarrassant. Il se retrouvait complètement nu devant trois personnes dont l'homme de ses rêves. Non, ce n'était pas du tout comme ça qu'il avait planifié cette rencontre. Il était sensé lui proposer ses services d"avocat et voir s'il était aussi parfait que ce qu'il se l'imaginait.

Encore heureux qu'il n'était pas complexé par son corps. Comment avait-il réussi à se mettre dans cette situation ? Et meilleure question, comment allait-il faire pour s'en sortir ?

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Tsunade ? C'est ce qu'on recherche, non ?_"_

"Oui, le personnage d'Akemi lui ira très bien. Dis moi mon garçon, as-tu, à ta connaissance, une MST ?_"_

"N-Non_"_

"Bien, on fait quand même des tests avant chaque tournage, celui là commencera dans trois semaines._"_

"Quoi ?_"_

"Oui, je sais c'est court, on avait déjà notre acteur, malheureusement il a eu un petit accident et il est dans le plâtre actuellement. Mais rassure toi tu feras un parfait remplaçant. Et tu peux te rhabiller maintenant._"_

"Non, non, non, je ne peux pas faire ça !_"_ Protesta-t-il en remettant son boxer.

"Si bien sûr, tu verras, la première fois est toujours angoissante, mais ça ira ! On va bien s'amuser tous les deux !_"_ lui dit Naruto.

Il était idiot ou quoi ? Il ne voyait pas que quelqu'un portant un costume à 70 000 yens n'avait pas besoin de jouer dans un film de cul. Et ce n'était pas du tout le genre de personne à avoir besoin de s'amuser ! D'un autre côté la vision du blond et de lui-même _s'amusant _ensemble était assez attrayante...

Il pouvait très bien partir en claquant la porte et ne plus jamais revenir ou bien il pouvait accepter le rôle et ainsi avoir des rapports sexuels avec l'homme le plus sexy de la Terre. Cruel dilemme.

En voyant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre le brun, il l'attrapa par la taille et lui fit relever le menton pour avoir son attention.

"Tu ne veux pas tourner avec moi ? Je ne te plais pas peut être...?_"_ Le jeune homme légèrement plus petit secoua la tête en signe de négation, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Naruto sourit largement content que le charme Uzumaki puisse avoir un tel effet sur le brun. Et il avait bien envie d'en profiter…

"Non ? Je ne te plais pas alors._"_ Dit-il en se reculant.

"Si ! Si, bien sûr !_"_ répondit soudainement Sasuke, le visage en feu. Il se renfrogna quand il vit l'air rieur de l'acteur. Il se moquait de lui ? Il osait se moquer de lui ?! Argf, il détestait se sentir si impuissant face à quelqu'un !

"Bon, alors c'est réglé !_"_

"Quel est ton nom, petit ? Tu n'es pas obligé de donner le vrai, tu peux donner un pseudo, c'est courant dans le milieu._"_ Ça pour sûr, il n'allait pas donner son vrai nom ! Il n'était pas fou non plus !

"Jiro Sharingan._"_ Jiro signifiait second fils et Sharingan était un jeu auquel il jouait avec son frère lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, allait savoir pourquoi ça lui était venu en tête.

"Bien, on va faire quelques prises pour voir ce que vous donnez ensemble devant une caméra. Gamin, tu le conduis en salle 7_"_

"Ok, on y va._"_ Sasuke se fit tirer par le blond, sa chemise à moitié défaite et son costume légèrement de travers, heureusement que personne ne le reconnaîtrait ici.

"Tu as donné ton vrai nom ?_"_

"Non_"_

"Alors c'est quoi ?_"_

"Sasuke_"_

"C'est mignon. C'est la première fois que tu vas faire quelque chose comme ça, alors ?_"_

"Apparemment_"_

"Tu es toujours autant bavard ?_"_

"Et toi, tu es toujours aussi bruyant ?_"_

"Pff, pas besoin de te sentir agressé, teme. J'essaye juste de faire la conversation._"_

"Hn_"_

"Tu veux devenir acteur ? Ou tu fais ça pour l'argent ?_"_

"À ton avis ?_"_

"Je ne sais pas. Moi je fais ça pour me payer mes études._"_

"Vraiment ?_"_

"Le blond hocha la tête. Si tout se passe bien, l'année prochaine, je serais informaticien !_"_

"Hm_"_

"Quoi ? Tu as l'air étonné._"_

"Non, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à avoir un métier intellectuel…_"_

"Dis carrément que j'ai l'air con !_"_

"…_"_

"Enfoiré !_"_

Sasuke lui fit son petit sourire supérieur et ne lui répondit pas. Il venait à peine de rencontrer Naruto et il se sentait déjà à l'aise avec lui.

"Alors tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._"_

"Hm ?_"_

"Pourquoi tu viens faire ce film ?_"_

"Pour l'argent. Je dois rembourser l'emprunt que j'ai fait pour payer mes études de droit._"_ Oui, évidemment il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'argent, comme s'il en avait besoin… Mais il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il faisait ça pour lui !

Ils arrivèrent dans un vestiaire, Sasuke reconnu les deux filles de _Warm night_s. Il serra le poing quand il vit Naruto serrait la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur la joue. Est ce que c'était sa copine ou bien était-il tactile comme ça avec tout le monde ?

La blonde s'approcha plus près de lui le dévisageant de haut en bas de façon presque gênante.

"Oh mon dieu, c'est lui le remplaçant ?! Il est craquant ! Tu as sacrément de la chance, Naruto !_"_

"Moui, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être désagréable et arrogant._"_

"Ne dis pas ça ! Il a l'air très bien comme garçon !_"_ fit la jeune fille en le frappant à l'épaule

"Bon Sasuke, je te présente Sakura et Ino. Elles ont l'air douces et sensibles, mais en réalité se sont de vraies furies._"_

"Hn_"_

"Naruto !_"_ s'indignèrent les deux filles.

"Ce n'est pas vrai du tout, ne l'écoute pas il est idiot._"_

"Alors dis moi Sasuke, tu es célibataire ?_"_

"Bas les pattes, je l'ai vu la première !_"_ déclara Ino, le tirant par le bras

"Quand bien même ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait sortir avec une truie comme toi !_"_

"Regarde toi un peu avant de parler, grand front !_"_

"C'est pas tout, les filles, mais on a des trucs à faire, on va vous laisser…_"_

"Tu veux seulement le garder pour toi !_"_ dit Sakura tout en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le blond.

"Puis Sasuke est hétéro ça se voit !_"_

"Bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il va tourner avec moi._"_

"C'est juste un film, ça ne veut rien dire, pas vrai Sasuke ?_"_

Ce dernier avait une sainte horreur des fangirls qui plus est de celles hystériques qui avaient la sale manie de le prendre pour un bout de viande.

"Je suis homo. On peut y aller maintenant._"_

Naruto souria, le brun était un bâtard, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas…

Il entra finalement dans la salle 7 et enleva son T-shirt totalement conscient du fait que Sasuke le dévorait du regard. Il ôta son jean d'une lenteur calculée, il pouvait presque voir la bave couler de la bouche du brun. Il adorait plaire et être le centre d'attention, il en rajoutait un peu trop même parfois, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu attends ?_"_ Le jeune homme encore habillé sembla revenir à la réalité.

"Ah oui, d'accord. On se déshabille complètement ?_"_ demanda-t-il avec appréhension

"Non, c'est bon pour ce qu'on va faire là, on peut rester en sous-vêtements._"_

Le jeune homme retira encore une fois ses vêtements, découvrant ainsi sa peau pâle. Il était tendu, d'autant plus qu'il soupçonnait le blond de faire exprès de l'allumer comme ça.

"Yo, les jeunes !_"_ dit un homme aux cheveux gris et portant un masque lui cachant la moitié du visage.

"Vous êtes encore en retard, Kakashi…_"_ fit Naruto d'un air blasé

"Oui, tu sais comment c'est les tournages, on sait quand ça commence, mais jamais quand ça fini._"_

"Mais bien sûr…_"_

"Bonjour, le nouveau ! Je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake et je suis réalisateur ici._"_

"Hn._"_ Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec un semblant de normalité travaillant ici ou fallait-il forcément être bizarre pour faire du X ? se questionna l'Uchiha.

"On va faire ça léger, vous vous mettez sur le canapé et vous vous caressez, ça vous semble correct ?_"_

Le jeune homme bronzé hocha la tête et alla directement s'allonger sur le canapé en velours rouge situé au milieu de la pièce. Le brun quant à lui s'approcha plus timidement, cherchant un endroit où il pouvait s'asseoir.

"Viens ! Montes sur moi !_"_ Sasuke se sentit rougir, il se comportait comme une fille, c'était exaspérant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'installa à cheval sur les cuisses de Naruto.

Il sentit une main s'appuyer sur sa nuque le forçant à se pencher en avant. Il attrapa l'accoudoir pour ne pas tomber complètement. Sans prévenir une bouche chaude vint dévorer son cou, il laissa échapper un gémissement.

"Ça tourne !_"_

C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis, il était assailli de coups de langue experts qui visitaient son cou en remontant vers sa mâchoire. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de se tenir au canapé et de respirer dans ces cheveux qui sentaient affreusement bon. Un mélange de musc et de bois de santal, une odeur typiquement masculine qui le faisait frémir d'envie. Il hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit deux mains pressaient fermement contre ses fesses qui le colla encore plus contre Naruto. Celui-ci semblait apprécier le contact. Il ne voulait pas agir si passivement, il reprit appui sur ses jambes et caressa doucement le torse devant lui. Profitant de la vue, et découvrant les reliefs de ce corps qui le faisait tant fantasmer. Il roula des hanches, faisant rencontrer leurs deux sexes à moitié érigé et arrachant un son grave au blond. Il en voulait plus, plus de gémissements. Il refit le même mouvement, cette fois-ci de façon plus appuyée.

"Oui, vas y bébé, continu._"_

C'était incroyable comme cette voix avait un effet aphrodisiaque sur lui. Il fut heureux d'obéir et de créer cette friction délicieuse malgré leur boxer toujours en place. Sasuke avait déjà une belle érection, heureusement qu'il n'était pas le seul. Naruto se mit à son tour à onduler le bassin et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns.

"Nhnnn_"_

Il se mordit la lèvre, à ce rythme là il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Il sentait le liquide séminal s'écoulait déjà en grande quantité sur son sexe, il avait de la chance d'avoir mis un boxer noir qui avait le gros avantage de ne pas montrer ce genre de tâche.

"Tu es magnifique comme ça, bébé._"_ Ah oui? Alors qu'il fasse quelque chose, Sasuke n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il avait besoin, besoin de…

"Coupez !"

Il sursauta et se releva d'un coup. Bon sang, il avait complètement oublié qu'ils étaient filmés et regardés pendant tout ce temps par une troisième personne. Naruto lui se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé et cela l'énerva au plus au point.

"Alors, qu'est ce que ça donne ?_"_ demanda le blond

"Pas mal du tout pour sa première prise. Au fait les toilettes sont de ce côté._"_ Indiqua-t-il à Sasuke qui partit en effet s'occuper de son problème et au vue des choses ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps…

Quand il ressortit, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait que Kakashi dans la salle. Il l'ignora, récupérant son costume et se rhabillant. Après tout ça il ne devait ressembler à rien...

"Faudra remplir ce contrat et l'amener à l'accueil ensuite tu iras voir Tsunade pour ta prise de sang._"_ L'Uchiha se contenta d'hocher la tête et partit s'en occuper, la tête encore un peu embrumait par l'orgasme et le souvenir du corps de Naruto contre le sien.

Sasuke allait réellement jouer dans un film, un film porno ! Lui qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à agir comme un homme responsable, maître de ses actes et de ses pulsions faisant ainsi de lui quelqu'un de respectable. Il venait de tout foutre en l'air en une journée. Quelle humiliation !

Peut être que c'était une sorte de punition du destin pour avoir défendu de grandes entreprises pollueuses ou d'avoir fait éviter la prison à des patrons qui volaient l'argent de leurs employés. Ouaip, il devait sans doute avoir un mauvais karma. Pff, pourquoi le karma ne se vengeait jamais d'Itachi ? Franchement ce n'était pas juste, il était sûr que son frère avait défendu bien plus de mauvaises personnes que lui et pourtant il ne lui arrivait jamais rien de mal !

Naruto avait récupéré ses affaires et allait rentrer chez lui lorsqu'il aperçut son futur partenaire bloqué devant la sortie et vraisemblablement perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha doucement sans que l'autre ne le remarque, passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui fit brutalement tourné la tête du brun. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui voler un baiser et lui murmurer un sensuel "A bientôt Sa-su-ke_"_ roulant chaque syllabe de son prénom. Il s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Quand il ouvrit la porte pour sortir, il se retourna afin d'observer sa réaction. Il vit le jeune garçon le rouge aux joues et se passant les doigts sur ses lèvres. Ce tournage s'annonçait merveilleusement bien, ça allait être tellement fun !

La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Sasuke après que le blond l'ait embrassé fut qu'il n'avait peut être pas un si mauvais karma que ça après tout…

* * *

Voilà le second chapitre ! Et il est plus long que le premier, je sais que ça fera plaisir à certaines :p

Le suivant sera sans doute porté plus sur les sentiments de chacun et dans un cadre moins "professionnel"... ;)

Aidez moi à m'améliorer, commentez !

Nynoo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

titre: Warm nights

Pairing: NaruSasu

Genre: Romance/Humour/ Du Yaoi

Rating: NC-17

Disclamer: Et bien non, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Avertissements: UA/OCC/langage/Masturbation/lime/lemon

Notes: 1) C'est une idée comme ça qui me trottait par la tête à ne pas prendre trop au sérieux. C'est une fanfic qui tourne beaucoup autour du sexe, donc si ça ne vous plaît pas il est encore temps de rebrousser chemin.

2) Je ne réponds plus aux reviews ici, mais sur mon profil. Je réponds toujours à chaque review c'est juste l'emplacement qui change ^^

3) _Ecriture en italique_ = discussion téléphonique

* * *

Neji commençait à s'inquiéter, enfin pas vraiment car les changements que l'on pouvait remarquer concernant le plus jeune Uchiha étaient plutôt positifs. Disons qu'il était surtout intrigué. Sasuke travaillait plus vite, mettant en ordre ses papiers comme s'il allait partir en voyage, il passait beaucoup de temps sur son ordinateur et surtout Neji l'avait surpris plusieurs fois les yeux dans le vague et souriant comme un bienheureux. Rêvasser de la sorte et sourire n'était pas un comportement caractéristique de Sasuke et son colocataire commençait à se poser des questions.

Et pour rajouter à ce mystère, une grosse enveloppe de papier kraft, adressée à l'Uchiha, était arrivée ce matin. Ça ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un client, le courrier en rapport avec le boulot arrivait directement au cabinet d'avocat et les adresses personnelles étaient gardées secrètes. A part les factures, Sasuke ne recevait que des lettres venant de sa famille ou bien des invitations à des galas. Seulement là, ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

Le jeune Hyuuga buvait tranquillement son café en regardant cette enveloppe posée sur la table quand l'autre homme sorti enfin de sa chambre.

"Il y a un paquet pour toi" Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur la table et s'écarquillèrent en voyant le tampon de l'expéditeur. Il prit l'enveloppe et reparti illico dans sa chambre sans dire un mot.

Hm, aussi sûr que Kiba allait encore provoquer une catastrophe au bureau, l'Uchiha lui cachait quelque chose, se dit Neji, partant se préparer.

De son côté Sasuke n'était pas rassuré, tenant fermement l'enveloppe contre lui et appréhendant son contenu. Sa visite à l'industrie du porno remontait à quatre jours et il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il déchira le bord marron délicatement et en fit sortir un gros dossier de feuilles reliées grossièrement. Etait inscrit en gras le titre 'Dr. Katsuo'. Il prit son portable et téléphona à son frère pour le prévenir de son retard.

_"Sasuke ?" _

_"Oui, c'est pour te dire, je vais avoir un peu de retard ce matin"_

_"Et pour quelles raisons ?"_

_"La notion de vie privée te dit-elle quelque chose ?" _

_"Le travail est quelque chose de sérieux, tu ne peux pas être en retard sans une excellente raison" _

_"Je travaillerai plus tard pour compenser" _

_"Hm, Si tu n'es pas là à 10h je parlerais de ton étrange comportement à la prochaine réunion familiale" _

_"Ça serait trop te demander de torturer quelqu'un d'autre ?" _

_"Oui" _

_"J'espère que tu es conscient du fait que je te hais, nii-san"_

_"Moi aussi je t'aime" _

Il raccrocha, s'installa confortablement sur son lit et entreprit de lire le scénario.

Pas moyen ! Non, il n'allait pas jouer ce rôle d'étudiant puceau. Pour qui ils le prenaient ? Et sa première fois en tant que uke ne serait certainement pas filmée et vendue à des milliers d'exemplaires ! Plutôt mourir !

Ça ne le dérangeait pas de tourner certaines de ces scènes qui semblaient assez…Hum…Chaudes avec Naruto, mais ce rôle c'était hors de question ! L'histoire était celle d'un étudiant transféré qui devait passer quelques tests médicaux pour finaliser son inscription à la fac. Le médecin de l'université étant Naruto. Inutile de vous donner les détails du déroulement de leur rencontre et des pseudo-tests.

Ce n'était pas tellement le scénario qui gênait Sasuke, la relation médecin-patient n'était pas très originale, mais c'était toujours efficace, surtout dans ce genre de films. Non, ce qui le gênait c'était le comportement naïf et hésitant d'Akemi, le personnage qu'il devait jouer. Akemi était pathétique et un Uchiha ne se rabaissait jamais à être quelqu'un de pitoyable, même pour un rôle. D'ailleurs, ça devait être pour cela qu'aucun Uchiha n'avait fait carrière dans le théâtre ou le cinéma.

Les numéros de téléphone, des personnes allant travailler sur ce tournage, acteurs compris, étaient indexés sur les dernières pages. Il frôla du doigt le nom de Naruto et enregistra son numéro sur son portable ainsi que celui de Kakashi qui apparemment allait être le réalisateur de ce film.

Etait-il trop tard pour tout annulé ? Il ne se rappelait plus très bien des clauses de son contrat. Bien évidemment en tant qu'avocat consciencieux, il lisait chaque document attentivement avant de le signer, cependant la dernière fois, il n'avait pas été assez clair d'esprit pour ça. De toute façon ce n'était pas d'une grande importance, s'il souhaitait effectivement le rompre, il finirait bien par trouver quelque chose, il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs du pays pour rien. La vraie question était : avait-il réellement envie de casser ce contrat ? Après tout ce bout de papier lui garantissait d'avoir des relations plus qu'intimes avec un Dieu blond. Qui refuserait ça ?

Comme il avait déjà rencontré Naruto, il pouvait tout aussi bien se contenter de lui téléphoner et de lui proposer un rendez-vous, c'était ce que ferait la plupart des personnes normalement constituées. D'autant plus que Sasuke n'avait jamais eu de mal à draguer quelqu'un, il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire du X pour ça. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'allait pas lui téléphoner maintenant alors qu'une grosse journée de travail l'attendait.

Il était 20h30, toutes les lumières de la ville étaient maintenant allumées. Sasuke devait être l'un des dernier à se trouver encore dans les bureaux. Même Itachi était déjà rentré chez lui. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il regardait le numéro de Naruto sur son portable. Il ne l'avait pas encore appelé et pourtant il le connaissait par cœur. Ça l'énervait d'être si anxieux pour un simple appel, il n'était plus au lycée, il avait fait ça des centaines de fois… Il se recula dans son fauteuil en cuir et appuya sur le petit bouton vert.

_"Hey !Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Naruto Uzumaki. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment car je dois sûrement être en train de faire un truc génial qui demande toute mon attention. Mais ne soyez pas déçu, vous pouvez toujours me laisser un message. Je vous rappellerai dès que possible. Parole d'Uzumaki ! Bip"_

Sasuke raccrocha, non mais quel idiot. Tant pis pour ce soir, il l'appellerait une autre fois. Il mit son manteau, prit son attaché-case et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au moment où il saluait le vigile, il sentit son portable vibrer. Il se mit un peu à l'écart en voyant le nom inscrit et se dépêcha de répondre.

_"Allo ?" _

_"C'est Naruto !" _

_"Je le sais ça, baka, je viens de t'appeler" _

_"Ah et comment ça se fait que moi je ne sache pas qui m'appelle ?" _

_"Sasuke"_

_"Sasuke ? Le Sasuke qui va jouer avec moi dans le Dr. Katsuo ?" _

_"Tu en connais plusieurs ?" _

_"Non" _

_"…"_

_"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé de message ?" _

_"Tu as déjà entendu ton répondeur ?"_

_"Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? Il est très bien ! Qu'est ce tu lui trouves ?" _

_"Laisse tomber" _

_"Alors, pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tu veux qu'on répète ensemble quelques scènes ?" _

L'Uchiha ne pu s'empêchait de rougir en se remémorant le scénario, pourtant il n'y avait aucun sous entendu dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

_"Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle…"_

_"Tu fais quoi ce soir ?" _

_"Pardon ?" _

_"Non parce que là je suis sur le point de reprendre le métro et ça va couper. Je voulais aller manger des ramens ce soir, alors si t'as rien à faire, viens me rejoindre." _

_"Hn"_

_"Ok, à toute alors"_

_"Attends dobe, tu ne m'as pas dis à quel restaurant ! " _

_"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, teme ! Et c'est évident, au meilleur restaurant de ramens du pays, Ichiraku ! _

Sasuke sortit et appela un taxi, ne sachant absolument pas dans quelle partie de la ville se situait ce restaurant. Au final tout c'était bien déroulé, même mieux que ça vu que c'est Naruto qui lui avait proposé ce rencard. Hm, c'était peut être un peu tôt pour parler de rencard, mais Sasuke était d'humeur optimiste ce soir.

Quand il arriva enfin, il l'aperçu dessuite, remarque qu'il aurait fallu être aveugle pour le manquer. C'était le seul blond, il portait un T-shirt orange où une énorme spirale rouge était dessinée sur le dos et flirtait bruyamment avec la serveuse. La jeune fille devait avoir leur âge, les cheveux châtains et les joues rougies par la chaleur provenant de la cuisson des nouilles. Sasuke décida qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

"Ah ! Te voilà enfin !"

"Hn"

"Je te présente Ayame, c'est la fille du patron. Et Ayame je te présente Sasuke !"

"Enchantée"

"Hn"

"Tu es quelqu'un de très sociable, on te l'a déjà dit ça, teme ?"

"Pas souvent"

"C'était ironique"

"Merci, j'avais compris, imbécile"

"Tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour m'insulter ?"

"Pour manger aussi…"

"Enfoiré !"

Ils commandèrent plusieurs plats et de l'alcool en grande quantité. Naruto leva son verre puis trinqua avec Sasuke.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fête ?" demanda le brun, un peu surprit par toute cette bonne humeur.

"J'ai presque réuni l'argent nécessaire pour monter ma propre entreprise. Plus que quelques mois de cours avant d'avoir mon diplôme, trois films à faire et je serais patron !"

"Je ne savais pas que ça marchait aussi bien pour les informaticiens en ce moment"

"Hé ! Ce n'a pas était facile de rassembler tout cet argent, mais je suis le meilleur, alors…"

Le blond sourit franchement puis ingurgita une quantité astronomique de nouilles et s'empressa de commander un autre bol. Sasuke ne savait pas qu'on pouvait manger aussi rapidement, et avoir un corps comme le sien en mangeant autant était assez suspect.

"En parlant de film…"

"Tu as reçu le scénario, pas vrai ?"

Le jeune homme aux yeux noirs se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"Il est bien, hein ? J'aurais bien aimé être médecin, aider les gens et tout ça"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que le Dr. Katsuo soit très utile pour soigner les malades…"

"En tout cas il va bien aider Akemi…" Répliqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil au brun. "Je dirais même qu'il va le rendre très heureux" Sasuke avait un peu plus chaud tout à coup, il se resservit un verre de saké et l'avala d'une traite. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, l'alcool réchauffe plus qu'autre chose et voir Naruto avaler ses nouilles avec avidité n'était pas le spectacle le plus désagréable auquel il ait assisté.

"Au fait, pourquoi tu ne fêtes pas cette bonne nouvelle avec ta famille ou tes amis ?" Questionna-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet.

"Mes parents sont décédés"

"Désolé" Sasuke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, il aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact sur ce coup là.

"C'est pas grave, je ne les ai pas connus donc c'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient me manquer. Et j'ai eu un tuteur génial, mais il n'habite pas ici. Sinon Kiba m'a fait faux bon, je crois qu'il a fini par vraiment mettre en colère son patron et du coup il est coincé au travail là"

L'Uchiha fit un petit sourire un coin en imaginant Neji sur les nerfs, obligé de rester au boulot pour surveiller son nouvel employé.

"Kiba c'est mon meilleur ami, il a fait un film chez Icha Icha paradise, il veut devenir acteur, mais pour l'instant il travaille dans une boîte d'assurance."

"Oui, je sais"

"Ah oui ? Tu le connais ?"

"Euh non, non, je veux dire, je sais qu'il a fait un film, j'ai vu warm nights…"

"Oh, vraiment ? C'est pas banal pour un gay de regarder un film X hétéro avec une majorité de filles…"

"Hn" marmonna Sasuke ne souhaitant pas approfondir le sujet. Ce DVD l'avait suffisamment mis dans des situations embarrassantes sans qu'il ait besoin d'en rajouter.

"Tu te sens prêt pour le tournage ?" demanda alors Naruto

"Euh…Justement je ne sais pas si je vais le faire…"

"Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je…je n'ai pas tant besoin d'argent que ça et le fait de le faire devant une caméra ne m'emballe pas beaucoup"

"Pourtant la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de problèmes…" Le brun rougit violemment en ce rappelant les faits et l'état dans lequel il avait fini la session.

"Puis c'est hors de question que je sois uke !" déclara-t-il. Les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis se mirent à briller et le blond s'approcha d'un air prédateur qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

" Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais été celui qui se fait prendre ?" Sasuke avala sa salive, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, la réponse était évidente.

"Et tu ne veux pas savoir ce que ça fait ? Se sentir complet. N'aimerais-tu pas connaître la sensation de chaleur que cela procure ?" Il avait du mal à faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons tout à coup et se sentait comme une souris pris au piège. Le félin en question, un blond au physique avantageux, continuait de s'avançait vers lui, de façon tout à fait naturelle.

"Hein ? Dis moi Sasuke. Tu n'aimerais pas que je sois ton premier ? Ton seme. Celui qui te ferait monter au septième ciel à chacun de ses mouvements de hanche." Qu'il arrête ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de lui parler avec cette voix. C'était plus que ce que l'Uchiha pouvait supportait. Cette voix le faisait frissonner et son désir commençait à se réveiller, ce qui n'était pas raisonnable car ils étaient dans un lieu public. Un restaurant familial qui plus est, où des enfants mangeaient tranquillement leurs ramens. Il ne pouvait pas avoir un tel comportement ici.

"Alors Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?" Si Naruto répétait encore une fois son prénom de sa voix sensuelle, il allait craquer et se jeter sur lui, tant pis pour les gosses.

"Tu veux venir boire un verre chez moi ?" Le brun hocha vivement la tête, partir d'ici était une très bonne idée, aller chez Naruto en était une excellente. Il posa assez de billets sur le comptoir pour payer toutes leurs commandes ainsi qu'un généreux pourboire.

"C'est gentil de m'offrir le repas, teme"

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que le blond le précipita vers la sortie et le fit rentrer dans un taxi. Une fois assis, il entendit vaguement le chauffeur parler, puis une bouche chaude vint prendre possession de la sienne. Le baiser avait le goût des ramens qu'ils venaient de manger et d'alcool. Sasuke se sentait un peu étourdi, la première cause devait être le saké, la seconde était sans aucun doute le corps tendu qui était collé contre lui.

Le baiser était fougueux, Naruto était demandeur et se retenait de déchirer les vêtements du garçon légèrement plus petit. Il connaissait à peine le brun, ce n'était pas sérieux de faire ça, il n'avait jamais couché avec un des acteurs en dehors des tournages. Il ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais quelque chose l'attirait chez Sasuke, ça éveillait en lui une impression étrange et inconnue. Ce qu'il savait par contre c'est qu'il le voulait, il voulait le faire rougir à nouveau et le voir sous lui, entièrement à sa merci. Et il avait l'impression que le brun adorerait ça aussi, même s'il continuait de se proclamer dominant suprême, ses gestes contredisaient totalement ses paroles. Et Naruto était un homme qui faisait plus confiance aux actions qu'aux mots.

Ce fut le trajet le plus court de la vie de l'Uchiha, il lui sembla qu'ils étaient devant le restaurant il n'y a même pas une seconde et là ils se retrouvaient devant un immeuble résidentiel. Le blond tapa le code de sécurité et le fit rentrer.

L'ambiance était tendue, leurs mains se frôlaient dans le petit ascenseur, ils n'osaient pas se regarder et encore moins briser le silence. Ils arrivèrent finalement au septième étage. L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais bien arrangé, et il avait une immense baie vitrée dans le salon qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la ville.

Naruto se rendit à la cuisine pour sortir deux verres et une bouteille de vin rouge puis se décida à parler "Ecoutes, Sasuke, on s'est peut être trop vite emballé" Il put voir immédiatement le désaccord dans les yeux charbons et essaya alors de s'expliquer. "Tu n'as certainement pas envie que ta première fois en tant que…Enfin tu dois sûrement préférer le faire avec quelqu'un que tu connais mieux. Tu n'as pas de petit copain ?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une relation et ça ne m'intéresse pas"

"D'accord mais…" Sasuke en avait assez du ton hésitant que prenait l'autre garçon, il voulait le retour de l'homme sûr de lui, celui qui le faisait frémir d'impatience, celui qui lui permettrait de se laisser aller.

"Dobe, c'est soit maintenant soit dans deux semaines sur le tournage. Mais quoi qu'il arrive ça sera avec toi" Naruto lâcha les verres sous la surprise. Il reposa la bouteille de vin et se rapprocha du jeune garçon.

"Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ?" Pour toute réponse, le brun l'embrassa, faisant glisser sa langue contre l'autre, essayant d'accéder à sa bouche pour lui prouver à quel point il était décidé. Le blond passa ses mains sous les cuisses fines et les fit remonter pour qui puisse le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il le jeta ensuite avec peu de délicatesse sur son lit et se mit à le déshabiller.

"Tu l'auras voulu…" dit-il en passant sa main sur le ventre du brun pour finalement lui arracher sa chemise et la jeter par terre sans trop de cérémonie.

"Ngh" Sasuke voulait protester pour sa chemise, mais comme si l'autre avait deviné son intention, il revint capturer ses lèvres. Il passa alors ses bras autour du coup bronzé puis attrapa le T-shirt et le fit remonter. Naruto releva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche et s'attaqua ensuite au reste des habits.

En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent nus, confortablement installés l'un sur l'autre au dessus du couvre lit. Sasuke sentit deux mains se déplacer le long de son corps en faisant des mouvements aléatoires, il ne pouvait qu'attendre de voir quelle partie serait caressée. Naruto faisait exprès d'éviter sa virilité, rendant le brun frustré et demandant plus.

Puis sans prévenir, il posa ses lèvres sur son membre érigé. Sasuke laissa échapper un long gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une langue s'enrouler autour. Dieu, qu'il était doué. Il sentait le plaisir monter par vague. Il ne pouvait rien faire que gémir et profiter. Deux doigts froids et lubrifiés massèrent son intimité sans jamais y pénétrer. Bon sang, quand avait-il eut le temps d'aller chercher le lubrifiant ?

"Ça te plaît, Sasuke ?"

Que pouvait-il dire dans cet état, sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'un quelconque son en sorte, il passa alors ses mains dans les cheveux dorés, appréciant leur douceur puis acquiesça.

Des lèvres douces rencontrèrent les siennes et il ouvrit sa bouche sans même y réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter, pour juste ressentir.

Finalement Naruto fit glisser un doigt, préparant doucement le brun qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver cette intrusion très agréable. Il se remit à sucer la virilité rougie du brun dans le but de détourner son attention.

"Na-Naruto" Oui, ça avait l'air d'être efficace. Un second doigt rejoint son homologue sans que Sasuke ne le remarque. Le blond faisait de son mieux pour détendre son amant afin que ce qui allait venir soit le moins douloureux possible. Il rajouta un troisième doigt et fit de lents mouvements de va et vient. La respiration du brun était saccadée, il commençait à s'habituer aux corps étrangers qui se mouvaient en lui.

A ce rythme, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. "Naruto, je vais, je vais…" Il n'eut pas le temps de finir et se libéra dans la bouche de l'homme qui le faisant tant rêver. Naruto se releva et lui sourit tendrement et lui laissa un moment pour se remettre de cet orgasme.

"Je vais prendre un préservatif, attends moi"

"Mais, c'est pas la peine…on a...on a fait les tests" Le sourire du blond s'agrandit encore.

"Tu veux que je jouisse en toi ?"

Il ne reçut pas de réponse à sa question, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre.

"Tu me dis si tu as mal" Sasuke hocha la tête, il passa ses jambes au dessus des épaules du blond et attendit qu'il vienne en lui.

Naruto y alla lentement, ne voulant pas le blesser pour sa première fois, s'enfonçant millimètre pas millimètre. L'Uchiha apprécia la douceur dont il faisait preuve, c'était si différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Ils respiraient fortement tous les deux, le premier pour se forcer à se détendre, le second pour ne pas aller trop vite.

Sasuke croisa les yeux bleus scintillants dans la semi obscurité de la pièce et donna son accord pour la suite. Le blond comprit tout de suite et se recula un peu pour mieux se renfoncer et créer une friction plus intense.

"Putain, Sasuke…" Il se décala un peu cherchant à rencontrer sa prostate. Au bout de quelques tentatives, il la trouva arrachant un cri au brun. Sasuke ne savait plus où il se trouvait, ce qu'il savait par contre c'était que Naruto était en train de lui offrir la plus belle nuit de sa vie. C'était intense, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à ce point devant quelqu'un, abandonnant tout contrôle, se soumettant au plaisir. Laissant Naruto faire ce qu'il voulait, répétant inlassablement son prénom encore et encore.

Le blond accéléra la cadence, et prit une des main de Sasuke dans la sienne, entrecroisant leurs doigts. "Oh, Dieu !"

"Mmm, c'est bien comme ça"

"Plus vite"

"Encore plus vite ?"

"Mouiiiii" Naruto obéit joyeusement, profitant de ce corps à la peau pâle tendu sous ses mouvements.

Ils jouirent à quelques minutes d'intervalles dans un râle. Le corps musclé se reposa sur celui plus fin de Sasuke qui avait encore du mal à réaliser. Naruto entreprit de les faire entrer dans le lit et rapprocha le brun tout contre lui.

"Comment c'était ?" demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

"Bien"

"Seulement bien ?"

Évidemment que non, pas seulement bien, c'était merveilleux, mais Sasuke était trop fatigué pour en discuter. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant et s'endormit en quelques minutes. Naruto lui embrassa le front et laissa le sommeil l'emporter à son tour.

Sasuke se frotta les yeux, il regarda sa montre. Merde, il était déjà 6h30, le temps qu'il rentre chez lui pour se changer et d'aller au travail, il allait encore être en retard. Son corps protesta quand il essaya de se relever. Il était cassé, si seulement il pouvait rester là au chaud, contre ce corps. Il se tourna pour regarder le jeune homme étendu à côté de lui. Naruto dormait profondément, il avait l'air tellement innocent, en le voyant comme ça on avait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un acteur porno doublé d'une vraie bête de sexe.

Sasuke rassembla toutes ses forces et au prix d'un effort surhumain, réussi à se lever. Il récupéra ses affaires, éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce et s'habilla à la va vite.

Il devait partir maintenant avant qu'il ne perde toute motivation. Il ne put cependant pas résister aux lèvres entrouvertes du blond. Il s'assit au bord du lit, faisant attention de ne pas déranger le bel endormi, même si son instinct lui disait que le blond avait un sommeil de plomb et qu'il devait falloir beaucoup d'énergie pour réussir à le réveiller. Il se rapprocha ensuite doucement, attentif à chacune de ses inspirations et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles offertes devant lui.

Embrasser cet homme avait quelque chose d'addictif et il savait qu'il pourrait très facilement s'habituer à faire ce geste. Il devait faire attention. Ça allait bien trop loin, trop vite. Le plan était de coucher avec cette bombe sans avoir à faire un film porno pour ça. Il avait réussi. Pourquoi ça ne lui semblait plus suffisant maintenant ? Il y avait juste de l'attirance sexuelle entre lui et Naruto. Rien d'autre. Il pouvait maintenant retourner à sa vie d'avant. Pourquoi sa poitrine se serrait lorsqu'il pensait qu'il ne reverrait plus Naruto ?

Il quitta l'appartement du blond à regret, mais résigné. Il devait éclaircir son esprit. Sasuke détestait ça, mais il devait se l'admettre, il s'était attaché à lui, et dans un laps de temps si court que ça en était presque ridicule. Il ne se liait jamais à personne d'habitude, les attaches étaient des marques de faiblesse et l'on finissait toujours par en souffrir.

Le problème était que ce n'était pas juste une envie, mais un besoin. Et ce besoin avait un nom. Naruto Uzumaki. "Kami-sama, je ne suis pas dans la merde…" grogna-t-il en remontant sa veste pour se protéger du vent qui soufflait sur la capitale.

* * *

Donc voici ce chapitre 3, qui s'est fait attendre je l'avoue. -_-'

En tout cas j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu...?

Quoi qu'il en soit laissez moi une review pour me le faire savoir !

A +

Nynoo ^^


End file.
